


Игры в карты с Бладмарчем

by XMRomalia



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Card Games, Ernest Vega is a Little Shit, Idiots in Love, Lucien Bloodmarch is a Little Shit, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 20:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13689447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia
Summary: С Люсьеном даже мастера обмана боялись играть. О чем думал Эрнест - непонятно...





	Игры в карты с Бладмарчем

Люсьен выпускал клубок дыма изо рта, поглядывая на Эрнеста из-под густо накрашенных век. Вечеринка — собранная по поводу, которого уже никто не помнил — давным-давно подошла к концу; кто-то спал (на кровати, в ванной, на полу), кто-то уполз домой… Вега же решил, что это очень хорошая идея — насмотревшись всяких «секретов игры в карты» на ютубе, попытаться обыграть выскочку-Люсьена, наконец-то поставив его на место.  
  
Даже если ему эта затея не тянула жаренным в момент своего возникновения в голове, она определенно запахла им сейчас. Такой жгучей гарью, что аж отрезвляла, давала оплеуху… да поздно уже. Слишком поздно.  
  
Впрочем, самого Люсьена, прикурившего от личной зажигалки с гравировкой, это даже забавляло. Играть с ним в карты на желание, раздевание или что-либо еще не решался никто уже давненько, и, пожалуй, бросание ему вызова — один из тупейших поступков, который этот мелкий пиздюк с неровной линией щетины под носом мог совершить. О мастерстве Люсьена Бладмарча в его классе слагали легенды; играть с ним боялись не только одноклассники, но и учителя, положившие на умение резаться в карты не один десяток лет…  
  
Сопутствовала ли ему удача? Или играло роль умение прятать тузы по карманам, рукавам? Он не задумывался об этом, закидывал лишь ногу на ногу; усмехался в фильтр сигареты, вспоминая очаровательную поговорку своего класса — «С Бладмарчем играть — себя не уважать»…  
  
Эрнест этого, видимо, не знал. Или знал, но думал о себе слишком много. Смотрел ныне он на пепельного блондина взглядом забитого волчонка, будучи одетым в одно лишь дурное нижнее белье с рисунком сердечек — глупо, клишированно, но что-то в этом было. С Люсьена слетела лишь майка (благодаря тому, что секреты с ютуба оказались немного, но действенными… в первый и последний раз), оголяя бледную грудь с проколотыми сосками, и Вега ненавидел его, это было очевидно. Он ненавидел вразвалочку сидящего на стуле Бладмарча так сильно, как можно и нельзя, и у Люсьена от кривости чужих губ почти возникало клокочущее чувство превосходства под ребрами. То самое, помогающее жить.  
  
Затянувшись в очередной раз и выдохнув, он хмыкнул, глядя в чужие глаза:  
  
— Джекпот. Снимай оставшееся, — он даже не изменился в лице, туша сигарету о пепельницу и бросая карты на дубовый стол. Сухая победа; Эрнест явно хотел начать ерзать, возмущаться, но усмешка Люсьена — яд, работающий даже на Вегу:  
  
— Или хочешь отработать мою победу как-либо иначе?  
  
В этом мальчишке ничего не должно было цеплять. Прыщавая мордашка, растрепанные тёмные кудри, некрасивая линия пухлых губ… и все же Люсьен искренне смеялся с изменившегося выражения лица Эрнеста, когда он многозначительно ткнул языком в щеку, подсказывая «иной» путь решения проблемы. Тот стянул нижнее белье быстро, как миленький, и Люсьен не сдержал наглой усмешки.  
  
— Еще по одной? — Даже возвратив взгляд к картам, он все равно мог видеть чужое лицо с округлившимися блюдцами глаз, будто оно было прямо перед ним. Мол, на что играть, если у Веги только и осталась при себе, что честь?..  
  
— В конце концов, — отвечая на чужой не заданный вопрос, Люсьен начал раскладывать карты, хмыкая, — мы все еще можем играть на желание.  
  
— Даже на «снять с себя все и прокричать „Сумерки — лучший фильм века“ в окно»?  
  
— Отец тебя убьет за это, — мило хмыкнув, Люсьен пожал плечами, — но… идея хороша.  
  
Эрнест лишь фыркнул, сжимая выданные — помеченные на рубашке — карты пальцами.  
  
О, в этом мальчишке определенно было, что ловить.  
  
Нужно просто присмотреться получше.


End file.
